


Sand In Your Shoes

by mirrorsontheceiling



Series: possible seaside au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Cream, M/M, Mentions of Percy, Short One Shot, Surfer Will, What Was I Thinking?, everytime i see reynas name i think of esteban julio ricardo montoya de la rosa ramirez, mentions of Reyna, mentions of rachel, now i have a whole universe centered around this, this is like really confusing and i had no idea where i was going with this, this is really rushed and i hate myself but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsontheceiling/pseuds/mirrorsontheceiling
Summary: Based off of this Tumblr prompt; you’re a hot surfer and i’m an awkward person working at an ice cream stand on the beachNico couldn't be blamed for constantly staring at Mysterious Hot Surfer! It was Mysterious Hot Surfer's fault, honestly!aka im trash with a dream





	Sand In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> its ur friendly neighborhood trash can again  
> alright, buckle up friendos, and get ready to read some really bad, rushed fanfiction
> 
> also i do not own percy jackson, its characters, etc. basically, i only own this poorly-written fanfic.
> 
> notes; i wrote most of this at 2 am on a tuesday last year, and the rest a few minutes ago. i do not believe in betas or editing, apparently

Wiping away the sweat on his forehead with his arm, Nico glared at the ice cream cart he was stationed at. He hated when Percy made him station the cart, instead of working inside of the nice, air-conditioned shop on the boardwalk. Gross, sweaty children always came up with money clutched in their grubby fingers, and always left with sticky ice cream smeared all across their faces. Girls in skimpy bikinis came up to flirt with him, DESPITE HIS SEXUALITY. Nico wore a rainbow pin on his apron for this exact reason! Then, sand always got into his shoes, even though the cart was stationed on the sidewalk next to the opening to the beach. He didn't even get free ice cream out of this whole predicament! But... One thing seemed to help him get through all of this.  
A sun-tanned, blond surfer seemed to come to the beach almost everyday and daaaaamnn. Was that boy ripped! Sadly for Nico, Mysterious Hot Surfer never came to his sad little cart, instead choosing to go to the small slushie stand a few yards away. The same stand Nico's best friend, Reyna, worked at. Which meant Reyna knew about his gay crush and loved to tease him about it...  
But, seriously, the way his shirt clung to his skin after he came back from surfing a wave...

Nico brushed his hair back and put it into a tiny ponytail as he did so, using the orange rubber band on his wrist. He stuck his mandatory 'Ice Scream' cap on, complete with the store's monster logo, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He reluctantly trudged away from the ice cream shop on the boardwalk, towards the cart. His two favorite traitors, Percy and Reyna, leaned against the slushie cart with matching grins aimed towards Nico. He glared at the two as he walked by, Reyna sticking her tongue out in return, and got to the cart. Nico made sure the strings of his apron were properly secured, before he opened the red and white umbrella situated on the cart. He then unlocked the small freezer with the key of rings attached to his belt, before flipping the small 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. Another day, another absolute nightmare.  
After about half an hour, early-bird customers began floating in and asking for popsicles and ice cream cones(At this time of day?!) and Nico was forced to do his actual job. As usual, the Mysterious Hot Surfer entered the beach at about 9(Not that Nico didn't memorize his schedule) and immediately went to set up on the beach. Nico eyed the surfer with immediate interest, especially when he started to peel his shirt off, but his attention was soon diverted to a mother and her tiny son asking for ice cream.  
Oddly enough, Nico didn't see the surfer for almost the rest of his shift. So, when 3 o'clock rolled around and Nico was just waiting for Leo to come relieve him, he was actually pleasantly surprised to see Mysterious Hot Surfer stroll up the beach towards the line of stands and carts. He was even more surprised when Mysterious Hot Surfer bypassed the slushie cart without a second look, coming towards... either the entrance of the beach to leave, Rachel's sea-glass craft stand beside him, or his own cart...?  
So, it came as a total surprise when Mysterious Hot Surfer stopped in front of his cart with a huge smile,"Hey there, I wanted to ask..."   
Luckily(or maybe unluckily) for Nico, Leo came up exactly at that time and swiped the ring of keys off Nico's belt,"I'm here, Deathboy! See ya tomorrow, dude." Nico scowled at Leo, but took the chance to scurry away towards the shoop to take off his uniform. No one ever said Nico wasn't socially inept, after all. Cute boys just did NOT talk to Nico on their own will!

Throughout the rest of the day, Nico overanalyzed the situation with Mysterious Hot Surfer and realized that, yes, he probably thought about it too much. Or maybe not? After all, Nico didn't know what he was going to ask him. Did he notice Nico staring and decide to ask him to stop staring at him? Was he just going to ask Nico where the bathroom was, even though the situation was unlikely? Maybe he was going to ask Nico on a date... pffft, as if! It didn't help that Leo just ANNOUNCED NICO'S WORK SCHEDULE TO THE WHOLE WORLD.  
Due to this, Nico woke up late and groaned to himself. He totally forgot to turn on his alarm! No matter, he had to go to work right now!  
Nico quickly got dressed in the cleanest pair of shorts and the nearest shirt, before slipping on some flip flops and racing out the door. He quickly got into the brownish, beat-up hunk of metal he dared to call a car. He quickly drove to the beach, before he raced to the ice cream shop and quickly clocked in. Nico shrugged in response to Percy's raised eyebrow, before he got dressed in his uniform and grabbed the key of rings on the peg in the back room.  
Nico trudged through the stand towards his cart, relief filling him when he couldn't spot the Mysterious Hot Surfer anywhere. He set up everything as he did the day before, used to the routine after many days spent working at the battered, sunbleached cart. Honestly, he couldn't even count the many times Percy tried to repaint the cart, to no avail.  
Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Nico looked towards the ocean. He never really thought about the ocean all that much, but right now... it was beautiful. The sunshine glinted off the reflection of the water, no clouds graced the sky, and seagulls sailed through the air, occasionally diving. The white waves of the sea contrasted against the blue-green tides swirling beside the rocks..... Now Nico was just trying to distract himself.

Abort the fucking mission! Nico ducked to hide behind his cart, eyes wide and a light blush on his cheeks. He peeked over the top of the cart to watch Mysterious Hot Surfer stroll towards the entrance to the beach. The surfer didn't seemed to be phased by anything, a large grin on his face. 

Nico couldn't help but stare. It wasn't his fault, really! It was the surfer's fault for being distracting with his blue eyes and blond locks and perfect smile... Once again, Nico was distracted.  
Nico sighed in relief once the surfer passed his cart. He waited a few minutes, before he popped back up. He looked both ways, before he slumped over and closed his eyes for a much-needed break. His mental state didn't need this kind of stress and anxiety! Unfortunately for Nico, this was the moment when the Mysterious Hot Surfer noticed him and came back...

Hearing the ring of the bell attached to the stand, Nico opened his eyes and his eyes widened at the sight of Mysterious Hot Surfer's grin. The other boy let go of the bell and leaned against Nico's stand, tilting his head slightly. Nico gulped and the boy's gaze seemed to follow his throat with the action.  
Shaking his head slightly as if to clear his head, Mysterious Hot Surfer extended a hand,"Hello, there! You're Nico, right? Reyna's talked about you before, and I think I've seen you around..." He grinned in a way that spelled out trouble.  
This caused Nico to trip and almost take the whole cart down.

Regardless to say, Nico scored a date that day. Albiet a clingy date, but still a date.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaah i really love this universe honestly
> 
> alright, imma just rant here, cuz i love it  
> Nico is obviously the awkward ice cream shop employee, often forced to attend the ice cream cart. will is a sunshine-y surfer with some strange love for blue raspberry slushies. i didn't get to put that in there, but trust me, blue raspberry slushies. reyna is the hardworking bff, who happens to work at the slushie cart. percy's fatherino owns ice scream, aka an ice cream shop on the boardwalk with a really bad name, and percy also works there with annabeth stalking the store all the time. leo works part-time there. rachel has her own stand on the beach filled with sea-glass creations, bc why not? hazel and frank probably work at a surf shop on the boardwalk. if i can actually manage to write something decent, ill probably continue with this verse. if y'all wanna know about any other characters i missed(a lot, honestly) for this short summary of the verse, just comment on this or go ask on my tumblr @starstuckuniversally
> 
> i love kudos and constructive criticism, but yall dont have to


End file.
